Jarry
Jarry is the pairing name for the friendship of Jack (Ja/ck) and Jerry (Je/rry). Out of the four boys at the dojo, Jack and Jerry are very close. Information Jerry was the first of the guys to actually talk to Jack, telling him he couldn't sit in the empty seat because it was reserved for cheerleaders, supermodels and the like. Jack, in response, ignores him and sits down anyway. Even though Jerry is typically not the smartest guy at the dojo, Jack numerously sticks up for him and keeps trying to keep him out of hairy situations. Such examples include the episode Dojo Day Afternoon when having Jerry targeted by the less than kind Arthur helps in finally ticking Jack off, helping Jerry even when he doesn't really get dancing in All the Wrong Moves, and their partnership in Wax on, Wax off. This continues into Season 2, with the episodes We Are Family when Jerry realized that his Bobby Wasabi Dojo family (including Jack) was more important to him than some job, Buddyguards when they stay in line together to see Kung Fu Lightning perform, sharing the tickets and spending most of that episode together. The episode'' Sole Brothers'' is where most of the episode was centered on the depth of friendship between Jack and Jerry. In the episode both Jack and Jerry want to get a job at a shoe store and make a promise to each other that if they hire one of them, that they have to hire the other one or none of them would take the job. So when Jack is hired he tells the manager that he has to hire Jerry too (which is done). When the owner decides to promote Jerry and fire Jack. Jerry keeps his mouth shut and forgets the pack so he can keep his job (much to Jack's disliking) right before NBA All-star Kyrie Irving shows up to the store to launch his new shoe line. By the end of the episode they both make up and continue their friendship. They have been noted to be each others wing man, and often support one another even against the odds. Examples of which is when Jerry refused to stop cheering for Jack in New Jack City despite a previous friendship with Carson and the numerous times that Jack tries to save Jerry from Kim's narcissistic behavior, despite feelings Jack may have about said blonde girl. Jarry Moments Season 1 Wasabi Warriors Dojo Day Afternoon All the Wrong Moves Wax on, Wax off *Jack and Jerry tried getting the Wax statue somewhere cold, the supermarket, Hockey arena, and the aquarium The Commercial *Jerry becomes Jack's agent Kung Fu Cop Badge of Honor *Jack gets gross out when Jerry makes cheese in his locker The Great Escape Breaking Board The Wrath of Swan Season 2 We Are Family Capture the Flag Buddyguards *Jack and Jerry become bodyguards for Izzy *When Jerry mutters to Jack to not to scream like a girl, Jack scream Dojo Day Care *Jack and Jerry save the principle's baby Kickin' It Old School *Jack and Jerry become lovestruck when Mika walk in. The Chosen One A Slip Down Memory Lane *Jack told Jerry that he owns him $20 Wedding Crashers Jack and Jerry both get kidnapped. Wazombie Warriors *Jack was mad at Jerry for setting him up a date with Lindsay Sole Brothers *Jack and Jerry got jobs at Doctor Kicks All The Presidents Friends Kickin' It On Our Own *When Jerry distracts Rudy, Jack breaks the board Oh, Christmas Nuts *Jack and Jerry (along with Milton) got accuse for stealing from the mall Season 3 Dueling Dojos *Jack was gross out when Jerry used his jockstrap Glove Hurts *Jack and Jerry watched a side show attraction with Sam *Jack saved Jerry from King, an invisable guarddog *Jerry and Jack were thrown by Tanner Meet the McKrupnicks *When Jerry explained about him waiting for the elephant to pass out his boss's cellphone and call him when he finds it, Jack (and Kim) got gross out) Witless Protection *When Jerry talk about how great Chappy Chapman's hair is, Jack snapped at him Jack Stands Alone Jarry Quotes Season 1 Wasabi Warriors Jack: Hey man, are you okay? Jerry: Everything is purple. Badge of Honor Jerry: What?! Dude, are you insane? You brought a health inspector here? He didn't find my cheese-making locker, did he? Jack: You make cheese in your locker? That's disgusting! Jerry: Oh. So, you love my quesadillas, but you don't want to see where they come from, huh? The Great Escape Jerry: Sup? Jack: Aren't you suppose to be in detention? Jerry: Yeah, I blew it off. I'm sparring with Eddie. You know where he is. Jack: He said if he was gonna spar with you, he had to go to the library first. Jerry: Why would he do that? Jack: Whoa, whoa! Take it easy. Man, you hit him right in "the grapes of wrath". Jerry: Yeah, I know, man. I'm gonna be in sick shape for the tournament Saturday. I'm ready, I'm focus, and nothing can distract me from... (sees a girl pass by) Yo, what it do, girl? Jack: Whoa! Jerry, you are pumped for this tournament. Jerry: I wanna make my dad proud. I'm even on this special training diet. (picks up a cup with an egg and takes the egg out) Hold this. (hands the cup to Jack) Jack: Oh, no. (Jerry cracks the egg in the cup) Please, tell me you're not... Jerry: Yes, I am. (eats the egg shell as Jack turn his head in disgust. Both heard a clattering noise from Rudy's office) What's that noise? Jack: I don't know. Do you think Rudy's trying to squeeze into his skinny jeans again? Jerry: I hope not. That's a three-man job. Jack: Phew. Jack: Man, this thing's crazy. It's like a big rubber band for your books. Jerry: Or a giant slingshot for these pucks. Yo, five bucks says I can nail Larry right in his blowhole. Jerry: Milton didn't do it. I did. Jack: What are you doing? Jerry: Dude, he can't handle heat like this. I got it. Jack: Jerry, your family's gonna see you in this tournament. I have a plan. Jerry: Dude, you heard what Slugman said. This isn't regular detention. It's maximum-security, lockdown detention. Jack: No, man. This guy, Coburn, he's never seen you before. I'll say I'm you, do the time, and you can go to the tournament. Jerry: That might work. Season 2 We Are Family Jack: You bought our go-kart? Jerry: Yeah, I decided to go solo. Buddyguards Jack: Kung Fu Lightning. Jerry: Greatest band of all time. Jack: Yeah. Jerry: We're listening to their new album on your stereo. Sorry. Jack: Dude, I am a way better Kung Fu Lightning fan than you. Oh, you see this? (takes a guitar pick from his pocket) Izzy Gunner's guitar pick. I bought it online. Jerry: Man, that's nothing. You remember when he missed that concert because he had to get his appendix out? Jack: Mm-hmm. (Jerry takes out a piece of Izzy's appendix) Is that Izzy's appendix? Jerry: You're not the only one who shops online. (winks. Jack rolled his eyes) Jerry: Well...Well, I said she could scooch. Then they all scooch, and then everyone was scooching! Jack: Let's go, you. (drag Jerry by his ear) Jerry: Aah! Jerry: Dude! Dude, dude, dude, dude, we got tickets. Jack: What?! Whoa, whoa. you got tickets? Jerry: Absolutely. All we have to do is win the radio station contest. They're about to call one lucky winner. Jack: Dude, a radio contest? Do you know what the chances are that we'll be the one person they call? Jerry: (pour a box of cellphones onto the floor) Pretty good. I borrowed all my cousins' cell phones and submitted the numbers. (turns on the radio) Radio station DJ: All right, kids. Set your phone from vibrate to celebrate. We're giving away two Kung Fu Lightning tickets. (phone dialing) Jerry: Please, please, please. (cellphone ringing) Wha? Jack: Dude. Dude, I can't believe it. They're calling us. Answer it. Jerry: Okay. (picks up a cell phone) Woo! Hello? (picks up another) Hello? Jack: Which one is it? Jerry: (picks up a phone) Hello? DJ: Hello? Jerry: Oh, sorry. Can't talk. Looking for a phone. (hangs up, not realizing it's the phone ringing) Jack: Jerry! DJ: Oh, looks like they didn't want those tickets. All right, kids... (Jack turns off the radio) Jack: I can't believe it, man. We had the tickets. Jerry: Oh, I see what this is going. Somehow, you're gonna find a way to make this Jerry's fault. (Jack, angry, looks confused) Jerry: Yo, I'll tell you one thing, if Izzy were here right now, I'd walk right up to him and tell him that his two biggest fans don't have tickets. Jack: Dude! Dude, dude, dude! You're gonna get that chance. That's him, sitting right there! (spots Izzy, playing with his food) Jerry: What? Are you kidding me? Jack: Let's see what you got. Jerry: (whimpers, walks up to Izzy) Uh...me...Jerry...you...music...good...the strumming, the sing, sing, sing, sing. Hair pretty. Bye-bye, man. (Jack stops him) Jack: Uh, (chuckles) Hey, I'm Jack. This is my friend, Jerry. He's a little bit of a freak. Izzy: Oh, good. We'll get along fine then. I'm king of the freaks. Check this out. (puts up his feet, wearing a roller blade and a bowling shoe) I'm wearing a bowling shoe and a roller skate. But the strange thing is, when I left the hotel, I was wearing slippers. Hold on! Spitball opportunity. (picks up a straw and blows a spitball at Rudy, carrying a tray of empty baskets, cups and napkins) Rudy: Aah! (hits the floor) Izzy: (laughs) Yeah! I ove messing with that little weasel. So, what can I do for you, mates? Jerry: Uh, can we have tickets to your show? Izzy: Absolutely not! A lot of nerve you've got asking me for tickets! I give you tickets, I gotta give everyone tickets! And where does it end? Jack: I'm sorry, man. We're big fans. Izzy: Oh, yeah. Well, in that case, of course, you can have tickets. Here. (hands them his card) Call my manager. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta either go skate or bowl. (leaves) Jerry: You know what I like about him? He's just a regular guy. Jack: (spots Izzy's phone) Dude. Look, it's his phone. (picks it up) Hey, hey, Izzy! You forgot your phone! Jerry: Yo! (Jack and Jerry leaves Falafel Phil's and saw Izzy being attack by two thugs) Jack: Hey! (kicks one thug and pulls the other off Izzy and Jerry kicks him as the thugs ran) Do you have any idea why those guys attacked you? (hands Izzy his phone) Izzy: Yes, I do. I know exactly why. It's 'cause I'm beautiful. Those moves that you guys did were are amazing. Are you like superheroes? (Jack and Jerry chuckles) Jack: No, we actually do karate... (Izzy puts his finger to his mouth) Izzy: Shh. No, your secret's safe with me. Wham man and Pow boy. I can't believe it! I got superheroes for bodyguards! Jerry: Excuse me? Izzy: Well, it's clear. I need protection. You blokes work for me now. You gonna love my chauffeur. (whispers) He's a wizard. (leaves) Jack: Do you have any idea what this means? We're the bodyguards for the biggest rock star in the world! Jerry: Woo! (Jack and Jerry starts dancing) Izzy: Wham man, Pow boy! let's go, Jack and Jerry: Coming. (leaves with Izzy) Lars: Izzy? you're here. How come you're late? Izzy: Oh, two blokes jumped me. (points to Jack and Jerry, wearing Kung Fu Lightning Jackets) These guys saved my life. Meet my new bodyguards, Jack and Jerry. Jerry: (mutters) Don't scream like a girl. Don't scream like a girl. Don't scream like a girl. Jack: (screams like a girl) Sorry man. Dojo Day Care The Chosen One Jerry: Yo, I'm feeling a little gassy. I wonder what would happen if I... Jack: Don't even think about it, Jerry. A Slip Down Memory Lane Wedding Crashers Jerry: Ah, here it is, Mika. This is the place where I got my black belt and beat down Jack. (Jack hears and Jerry turns around) Oh, hey, Jack. (realized Jack was behind) Uh, we should probably go, Mika. (grabs Mika's hand) Jack: No, no, no, no. (stops Jerry and pushes him) Why don't you show her how you beat me down? Jerry: Uh, see, I...The thing is I don't...I don't really remember. Jack: Oh, I do. First, he got me in an arm lock, like this. (takes Jerry's arm and pulls it behind Jerry, making him scream) Milton: Then, he gave you a front snap kick. (Jack spins Jerry and kick him) Jerry: (gets kick in the stomach) Oh! Eddie: And then he flip you. Jerry: Wait, what? No! (Jack flips him over and on his back) Jack: Let's put these chairs over here. (looks around the room) Heyy, look at all this cool stuff from Bobby's movies. Jerry: Hey, what movie did Bobby wear a wedding dress in? Jack: Those aren't his. They must be Leona's. (looks at a weaponize glove and picks it up) Whoa! Dude, check this out. This is the glove Bobby wore in his movie, "A Fistful of Glove". (puts it on) Jerry: What?! Jack: When he puts it on, his whole hand became weaponize. This button shot out numbing darts. (press the button and it actually shot numbing darts and hit Jerry in the face and leg) I know it's just a prop, but would it be awesome if this thing really work? Jerry: (mumbling) I think it does work, Jack. (pulls the dart off his mouth) Jack: What are you talking about? Jerry: I can't feel my legs. (screams and falls) Jack: (notice Jerry) Dude, hey! Dude, are you okay? Jerry: (gets up) Oh, yeah. I'm good. (screams, knocks over the rack and falls again) Jack: Jerry! (runs to him) Jerry: Not so fast. Jack: Come on. You want to help? Jack: It's a numbing dart. Jerry: Yeah. I got hit too. Jack: We heard about your evil plan. Jerry: (normal voice) Oh, wait. You're the Black Belt Widow. I've seen you on that show, "America's Worst People". Jack: What makes you think Bobby would wear such a tacky piece...Can I see that for a second? (Leona shows him the ring) Oh, he's a goner. Jerry: Wait a minute. Why would you tell us all the details of your evil plan? Leona: Because it doesn't matter. Once I take care of Bobby, my ninjas will take care of you. (evil laughs, then snorts) Jerry: Was that your evil laugh? Leona: (sighs) I know. It's not good, isn't it? Jerry: Well, no. Good evil laugh starts from your diaphragm. Try this. (takes a deep breath and does a loud evil laugh) Leona: (Tries the laugh) Ah! That's better. Thank you. Jerry: You see? Jack: Jerry! Jerry: What? Just trying to help her. It's the woman's wedding day. Jerry: (whisper) Yo, Jack. Jack, I'm tied up, so you have to go warn Bobby. Jack: I'm tied to you, you lug nut. I've got it! We'll do what Bobby did when he was tied to Tommy Tsunami in his movie, "Samurai Fist Party". Jerry: Ohh...I didn't see that movie. Jack: Just stand up. (Both stand up from the chairs. One of the ninjas starts to attack, but Jack and Jerry defeat him) Jerry: Look what I did! Hey, next time, try and help out a little, Jack. Jack: Come here! (walk over to the sword stand) Jerry: Yo, we took out that guy, but Leona's ninjas are everywhere. How are we gonna get to Bobby? (Jack frees them by cutting the belts) Jack: There might be one way. (walks over to the rack and pulls out a dress) Would you be willing to wear this dress? Jerry: I don't know. Think I got the goods to pull it off? Jack: No, you don't. Hey hey. Jerry: Back it off, big guy. Wazombie Warriors Sole Brothers Jack and Jerry: (look at each other and then Max): What? Max: Jack and Jerry: What?! Kickin' It On Our Own Jerry: Jack: Season 3 Dueling Dojos Jack: All right, to hang your picture properly, we gotta find the support beam. Jerry: Nah. Jerry: I know, man. I could've done it without you. Your support, your friendship, your jockstrap. Jack: You used my jock...Just keep it. Jerry: Come to Bobby Wasabi's and check out our mooves. Yeah, this thing's got air-condition, and a mircowave. (hears a ding) Oh. (pulls out a burrio) Chimachanga? Jack: (turn his head in disgust) Please put that back where it came from. How you powering all that? Jack: Fine. Jerry: Fine. Jack and Jerry: Fine! Jack: (sees the sign "Fhalafel Phil's and Judo Jerry's") What?! Oh, you gotta be kidding me. Jerry: (teaching a class) Punch! (exhales) Punch! (exhales) Jack: You turned Phil's into a dojo? Jerry: Not a dojo. Just a better dojo than the one you're running. Oh, and Jack, I'm gonna have to ask you to step off my face. Jack: Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Jerry: I should've known it was you, Jack. Can't stand seeing a better dojo, can you? Jack: Oh, this isn't a dojo. It's a joke. Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Fine. Jack: Fine. Jack and Jerry: Fine! Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Jack: Actually, I had it enlarge. (show Jerry's picture enlarge to Jerry) I was gonna put it up, but Jerry: You kick me out. Jack: I didn't kick you out, you decided to leave. Jerry: Jack: Jerry: Glove Hurts Jack: Jerry. Jerry: Sorry. Milton: Really? Well, that creep just hired this jerk. Jack and Jerry: What?! Meet the McKrupnicks Jerry: I can't believe I'm spending my vacation at the animal park, standing behind an elephant, waiting for it to pass the zoo directer's cellphone. Kim: Ugh! Jack: It could be worse. Jerry: It is. I have to call him when I find it. Jack: Ew! Jerry: Yo, grandpa McMuffiler. Where's the Loch Ness place where the monster lives? Jack: Jerry, I told you. It was just a story to bring in tourists. Witless Protection Jack: (spots some robbers outside) Hey, hey, check it out. Those guys are coming out of the Athletic Authority. Jerry: Oh, sweet. Must be their annual ski mask sale. Jack: Jerry, those are robbers! Jack Stands Alone Jarry Trivia *Jack and Jerry are the strongest in the dojo *Both like Kung Fu Lightning Jarry Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Pairings with Males Category:Same gender pairings Category:Jack Category:Jerry Category:People Who Can Break A Board